Forum:Belle Worthington - Processing
Name: Belle Worthington Mutant Name: Meladona Gender: Female Age: 141 Family: Henry (father, deceased; when she was three) Elenor (mother, deceased; when she was fifty nine) Cardinal Philip (first husband, deceased; killed by robbers) Czar of Russia (second husband, deceased; killed by robbers as well) History: Belle Worthington was born on January 2, 1871, the day Amadeus I became King of Spain. She was born in a small village just outside of France. Her mother was the first to know of her powers, even before her, because she had developed them at an early age. While Belle was playing in her garden, a carriage was speeding along the road, and accidentally ran right into her. She survived miraculously, her injuries vanishing before her eyes. Everyone was astonished and scared out of their minds, which lead Belle and her mother into moving to the country for a number of years. Belle’s mother married a wealthy man and she lived in luxury for her remaining childhood. She never used her abilities and even called them a curse sometimes. They developed rapidly over the years, and when she turned 18, she discovered her appearance stayed the same with her aging. By the time she was 59, her mother had died. Later, Belle started dating the Cardinal Philip of Italy. They married shortly after in an extravagant ceremony. She loved him very much, even though their relationship was distant due to his work and travels. One day, while they were taking a carriage ride through the forest, a few angry robbers mugged them, killing the Cardinal and his men. Belle fought them, having used her abilities for the first time in thirty years. With the last man standing, she drew out weird looking bone claws, in which she screamed at the sight of them. She attacked and killed him. Belle moved to Russia, and was deeply saddened by the loss of her beloved husband. Unfortunately, fifty years later, after she married the Czar of Russia, he suffered the same fate. Belle loved him even more and promised never to marry or feel love again, for she did not want anyone else to get hurt. She also promised to use her abilities for good. Many, many years passed, Belle moved all over the country, seeing historical events happening everywhere, and she witnessed in them all. Belle finally made it to the United States, finding the Xavier’s Institute and deciding to stay there for a fresh start. Appearance: Belle is very beautiful and is 5’9. She has glowing light skin, long hazel colored hair that is usually up, and stunning brown eyes. She wears nothing but vintage dresses, fancy jewelry, heels, and expensive earrings. Personality: Belle is very spoiled, because of her background, and hates everything less than perfection. She is very picky and skeptical around meeting and befriending men. She loves to shop and visit unique places. She is overall very elegant mannered. Great Expectations 05:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) First off, what exactly are her powers? So far she sounds like Wolverine's long-lost Spanish sister or his female doppleganger. Secondly, if she married a Cardinal and a Czar, she'd be known. Thirdly, how old was she and/or what year was it when she came ot the intitute? ~Wise (Talk to me...) Sorry forgot to add powers! She has super healing like Wolverine, can live forever, bone claws, doesn't take injuries, etc. She is known in most places but not very well known in the united states. She was at least 140 when she came to the institute. Great Expectations 05:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's a little better, but if she was married to a Czar, she'd be an Empress. She'd still be known, no matter how short her reign might've been. And the living forever, no injuries bit is OP and is still too much like Wolverine. ~Wise (Talk to me...) Okay, she is very well known. She doesn't have to have bone claws and she can be amune to a long period of continued stabbing as well as drowning. Great Expectations 01:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC)